Kakashi Meets a bunch of Superheros
by aRandomPeople
Summary: What happens when a silver haired shinobi appears in the Avenger's world?
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye strolled down the deserted street, kicking pieces of rubble that blocked the archer's way with his foot. New York city loomed above him as the wind whistled and shattered glass fell to the floor every so often. Loki's army had done a toll to the city- buildings destroyed, sidewalks collapsed. It was eerily silent without the bustle of the morning rush hour and a loud, familiar engine noise droaned above him and echoed through the desolated buildings.

He shifted his bow to the side and put on his sunglasses as a certain iron man flew down to meet him.

"Hey Barton! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Hawkeye rolled his eyes, as Tony Stark landed besides him with a loud thump.

"I don't want to go to your stupid party, Stark. Besides, half the city is destroyed and this is the only time I'm going to get a break from missions."

Tony lightly punched Hawkeye's arm and laughed at the SHEILD agent. "Jeeze, cool it Katniss. Seriously, it wouldn't hurt to take a day off, once in a while."

Hawkeye took out a knife and started sharpening it. He spun the knife back into it's holster before dignifying Tony with an answer. "Unlike _you_, I am have a job...sort of. And yes, working as a secret agent _does_ count." Hawkeye added before Tony could speak. " Also, what's with the nicknames, scrap metal?"

"What, Katniss? Have I hit a nerve? What about featherbrain? Or how about arrow as-"

BAM!

A blue light flashed in the air in front of them, and out popped...a kid.

THe kid felt to the ground with a thump and lay there motionless. Hawkeye drew an arrow and notched it on his bow, aiming at the mysterious person. Hawkeye nudged a suprised Tony, who was staring with an open mouth. "Yo, Stark. Have any ideas?"

Iron man flipped down his helmat, covering his face annd activated his - cannons. "I'm having Jarvis contact the tower right now. Judging from the readings I'm getting here, the kid has several broken ribs, a mild concussion, a shattered left arm, and some unknown substance in his body." Tony stared in diblief as more red messages popped up on the screen. "The kid's really been through the mill. I mean, there are several burns, a long cut along his leg, etc, etc. All that fun stuff. There are more internal injuries...but I'm not getting a clear signal. It looks like he was in a big fight...or he was, um...tortured.

Hawkeye cocked his eyes at the figure. The boy didn't look too menacing, but looks could always be deceiving...just ask Romanoff. "What makes you think that, Stark?"

"Well, he's got several gashes on his wrists, two cuts across on both arms, same length, same spot...and his body has received, some sorta of electrical shock to it."

Hawkeye decided to observe the kid in more detail.

The kid had black pants and a navy blue shirt underneath a bone white vest. He also wore sandles and bandages wrapped around his ankles and thighs, with sveral pouches attached to them.

Armor arm plates gleamed in the dim light and the mysterious boy's astonishing silver hair shone like a becon against the dull background. The weirdest part was that he was wearing a mask that covered three-fourths of his face.

Hawkeye sniffed the air and the coppery tones of blood slowly filled the air. Eyeing the still figure Hawkeye took out his phone and directed it to Fury. The commender of SHIELD, would definitly be interested in this. Barton wondered if the boy had some kind of power...maybe teleportation?

"This better be good, Agent Barton."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes as the director of SHIELD came online. "Nothing is ever good to you, old man-"

"Barton! Cut the crap and report!"

"Right, right... so we found this kid, he appeared from no where, I suspect some sort of teleportation, and he needs immediate medical attention."

Hawkeye heard Fury grumble under his breath about aliens and crazy Norse gods, before speaking. "I'm sending the closest squad to you right now."

The transmission was cut and a black minivan with the SHIELD emblem drove up. Several medics put the boy on a stretcher and a brown haired woman in a blue jumpsuit walked over to Hawkeye and Iron Man.

"We've put the boy on medical support and the team has started on the worst of his wounds." We also need you and Romanoff to get back to HQ ASAP. There's a hell of a lot missions that keep on piling up." Agent Hill said and walked off, leaving the archer in the middle of the street.

Hawkeye groaned as Tony's eyes widened. "Man, you weren't kidding about being busy."

* * *

Forgive me for any mistakes. The story came out of no where. Maybe I will fix it later?


	2. Chapter 2

DOOOOO NOT OWNNNN NARUTO! T_T i wish i did...

* * *

According to the level of pain he was experiencing Kakashi expected to wake up in a dark room. He expected to wake up chained to a chair. What he did not expect was to wake up in a hospital.

The silver haired shinobi hesitantly lifted his head and glanced around the white room, taking in the IV drips and humming machines. On the left side of the room there was a blank white wall, but on the right side, a pane of glass covered the whole entire surface; probably a two way mirror. Looking down at himself, he grimaced to see that he had been removed of all of his gear and dressed in a blue hospital gown.

He then proceeded to rub his bleary right eye with bandage hands, and noted with annoyance that his left leg was wrapped in plaster...and that his right leg had a strange tattoo on it. The tattoo was a dull spiral shape with strange symbols surrounding it.

Reaching a hand over, he ripped the IV tubes from his flesh, ignoring the slight sting of the needle. As the calming drugs from the IV slowly stopped circulating into his blood stream, the hazy fog lifted from his mind and Kakashi glanced around alarmed at he truly became aware of his surroundings. The peaceful blanket of oblivion was ripped away as he relized he wasn't in Konoha. Questions spun in and out of his brain. Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing, Kakashi remembered was an assigned mission from the Hokage. Nothing special. Just a simple escorting mission that should have been assigned to a Genin team.

Kakashi had completed the mission in record time, about a week before the deadline...he had been heading back home. Racing among the trees, relishing at the momentarily peace...and then...nothing.

Thats all he could remember.

Kakashi slumped back on to the bed, glad that he had at least been spared from depleted chakra; as far as he could tell, his chakra was fine. But that brought him to his next question- how had he gotten all these injuries, and why wasn't his chakra speeding up the healing process?

Even though he had never studied chakra for medical purposes, he knew that his chakra should at least be aiding in the recovery of his internal injuries. Kakashi knew that he had enough chakra but for some reason it was being suppressed... The tattoo!

* * *

The snake sannin shifted through the darkness carefully. He chuckled, the sound echoing across the dark room. Everything was in place...

* * *

You all deserve a real chapter...but...um life is a pain. Sooo anyway I just gave a small teaser.


End file.
